


catch a wave and take in the sweetness

by chenilles



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenilles/pseuds/chenilles
Summary: this rlly wasn't accomplishing much just sitting in my drafts so i'm posting it, maybe i'll continue it at some point
Relationships: Renata Klein/Celeste Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	catch a wave and take in the sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> this rlly wasn't accomplishing much just sitting in my drafts so i'm posting it, maybe i'll continue it at some point

Renata wishes she had met Celeste earlier, beaten Perry to the punch, not even as a partner but as a friend. It never could have happened because Renata didn’t have any close friends until a year ago and was too busy working her ass off to even have a moment to breathe. Their paths couldn’t have crossed as Celeste didn’t move to California until she and Perry were engaged and at the time Renata had just gotten a promotion that kept her working overtime.

But it’s fine, all those years apart are made bearable because she’s holding hands with Celeste across the table as their kids talk amongst each other in between bites of mashed potatoes. Afterwards they’ll talk over glasses of wine and eventually settle into a companionable silence as they work side-by-side on their laptops until they’re both too exhausted to think. The familiarity of this seemingly small and insignificant ritual brings Renata unexpected peace. She can always rely on Celeste to be the quiet and comforting presence she needs after a long day, relieving her of migraines without the aid of painkillers or alcohol. When they finally get to bed, Renata protectively wraps her arms around Celeste’s body, vowing to ward off any nightmares that dare enter their bedroom. Generally speaking they sleep well together, without the tossing, turning, and sheet-hogging of their ex-husbands, but every now and then a bad dream wakes Celeste up. They both sit up and Renata instructs the woman in her arms to take deep breaths while rubbing her back in soothing circles and kissing her forehead. This arrangement works well for them and usually they both fall asleep again within half an hour or so.

When neither of them are able to sleep, they watch a movie. They both pay enough attention to it in the first half but end up talking for hours. What exactly they discuss is murky in the mornings but it keeps their minds pleasantly occupied and it doesn’t matter because both of them have the tendency to ramble about nothing. Sometimes they don’t stop until they’re interrupted by slivers of sunlight sneaking in through the blinds, which reminds them that they’re real people with obligations and things to do, and then they get ready for the day. Celeste’s morning routine is just as painstaking and time-consuming as Renata’s if she’s going to work, otherwise she throws on a robe over her pajamas and calls it a day. Renata is dumbfounded by how little effort Celeste can put into her appearance and still manages to be so gorgeous, and takes the time to tell her so, which always flusters Celeste. She’s not used to receiving compliments that don’t demand anything in return.

Ever since they began seeing each other, Celeste has been teaching Renata how to cook. Not things like boiling an egg or making sandwiches, but how to make the best pancakes and what the right amount of lemon juice was to put in a chicken’s marinade. On weekend mornings they have enough time to prepare something extravagant for their children but on weekdays it’s usually just cereal or toast for breakfast. After they have their first cup of coffee together, Celeste and Renata brace themselves for the daunting task of getting their kids out of bed and ready for school. It’s mostly complaining and going back to bed and falling asleep at the table but they manage. Amabella is easier than the twins, disgruntled but cooperative, while the boys both whine and explode when asked to put on their jackets. Renata deals with them because she’s a better negotiator than their mother and eventually they sullenly comply.

Bonnie suggested carpooling a few months ago and ever since it’s been the norm. The kids get excited about seeing each other before school and for the most part behave on the ride there, leaving only one mother with a headache in the morning. Today it’s Jane’s turn, who shows up on their doorstep with a wan smile and herds Amabella and the twins to the car. Usually she talks to Celeste and Renata for a few moments but no one has time for that now, not when all the kids are extra hyper because they have a field trip to the aquarium and when Renata and Celeste both have meetings to get to.

Celeste delicately pecks Renata on the cheek. Today she’s wearing the pinstriped suit she wore to that infamous Avenue Q meeting with the mayor, her red hair pulled into a sleek ponytail.

“What time do you think you’ll be home?” asks Renata, as she does every morning. They usually like to both be home in time for dinner, even though their schedules aren’t the most flexible.

Celeste sighs. “I’m not sure. But it’ll probably be late.” She has a big case today, one that she’s been working on for months and can’t talk much about for legal reasons. She has little reason to be nervous about it, as she’s been doing exceptionally well at work lately. But Renata still catches her staring off into space whenever she has a looming deadline, quietly consumed with worry and never admitting it.

“Hey, you’re going to kill it today,” Renata reassures her, touching the other woman’s arm lightly. “As you always do.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Of course I am. If I have to remind you that you’re the best lawyer I know every now and then, so be it.”

Celeste laughs, a warm, breathless laugh that Renata can’t get enough of. “You’re very sweet.” She leans in for another kiss and the blonde woman reciprocates it gently, her hand steadying itself on Celeste’s waist.


End file.
